Caravane
by BakaNeko-Mimi-San
Summary: C'est une songfic tragique sur la musique de Raphaël, un truc bien triste pour une fois ...En attendant la suite des autres fictions.NaruSasu/ SasuNaru je ne sais pas... Shonen Aï aie aie aie ....XD


**_Oula je sens fusé les: et la fin de Kyuubi's Eyes alors? ben euh elle arrive seulement: je suis bientôt en vacances! DONC je vais pouvoir fignolé comme je le souhaite il va falloir être encore un petit peu patient chers amis! En attendant voici une petite songfic...Ma PREMIERE songfic...Je sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça ce soir en écoutant une chanson de Raphaël que vous avez reconnu grâce au titre de la fiction en question!_**

**_Je vous assure que c'est du simple et du très triste aussi...Oui je me suis lancée dans le mélodrame...C'est rare! Mais là j'avais envie c'est ce que m'a inspiré cette chanson donc!_**

**Disclaimer:**Ô grand Dieu merci pour eux! Les personnages de Kishimoto ne sont pas à moi et grand bien en est pour lui!!!

**Genre:** Romance/ Tragédie Une tragédie romantique en somme...

OOC pour Naruto...je pense XD

**Disclaimer de la chanson :** Raphaël "Caravane" et voui cette chanson n'est pas à moi non plus!! xD Mais c'est qu'elle pique tout cette vilaine!

* * *

**Caravane**

_***Parole de la chanson***_

_***Parce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux***_

Depuis tant de temps j'attends que tu daignes poser les yeux sur moi, mais je ne reçois de toi jamais plus que ce regard glacé, vide de toute vie et de tout espoir…

_***Que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble***_

Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais accepté mon aide, toi dont les yeux hurlaient leur détresse dans laquelle tu t'es plongé corps et âme, accompagné de la haine et de ta soif de vengeance…Mais tu es revenu alors pourquoi ?

_***Que moi aussi je tremble un peu…***_

Puis-je prétendre te comprendre ? Oui. Tout simplement oui. Sans prétention aucunes je pense être celui qui serait le plus à même de t'aider…Si seulement tu le voulais…S'il te plaît, écoutes moi…Ne me laisse pas…Je t'y obligerai ! Contre ton gré j'en suis certain mais voilà c'est ainsi : je suis le Rokudaime.

_***Parce que je n'vais plus attendre***_

Ma patience n'est pas légendaire malgré tout, toi, je t'ai très longtemps attendu et mon âme me cri que c'est assez…Que cela a assez duré. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre près de ces trois piliers, tronçons de bois qui nous ont vu, toi, Sakura et moi devenir l'équipe 7 sous les ordres de Kakashi…

_***Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route ?***_

Te voir ainsi me fait espérer un retour à la normal de ce lien si fragile qui nous lie sans se rompre depuis maintenant bien des années…

_***Est-ce que nous sommes proches de la nuit ?***_

Ton regard suffit à dévaster mes souhaits les plus chères…Sasuke revient moi comme avant…Avant de ne plus pouvoir faire demi-tour, avant de te laisser ronger par la nuit…Engloutir par ces ténèbres dont je pensais t'extirper après la mort de ton frère…

_***Est-ce qu'on sera un jour punis ?***_

Ce baiser que je n'avais jamais espéré…Celui dont je n'avais jamais espéré l'existence même dans mes rêves les plus fous…Tu me l'offres pour la première et la dernière fois volontairement…Dans cet endroit rempli de souvenir de nous…Mais je le sais et NOUS le savons…Le village te réclame un enfant…

_***Est-ce que je rampe comme un enfant ?***_

Mon regard t'a-t-il transmis toute ma peine ? Ma rancœur ? As-tu compris l'endroit dans lequel je m'apprête à plonger par ta faute ? Celui là même que tu as fui bien longtemps …Celui dont je ne sortirai plus jamais…Elle m'attendait en bas…Ma solitude…

_***Parce que je n'ai plus de chemise***_

Cette force que je possédais, tu me l'as volé quand tu m'as embrassé, ce simple geste à suffit. Je le voulais mais ne pouvait pas le faire, tu le savais ! Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Un Kunaï aurait fais moins mal…

_***Et c'est le bon Dieu qui nous fait…***_

Ma vie est devenue un exemple de courage, de ténacité, j'inspire le respect et les jeunes ninjas m'admirent … Mais suis-je vraiment à ma place…

_***Et c'est le bon Dieu qui nous brise…***_

…là où tu ne seras jamais…

_***Parce que rien ne peut arriver***_

C'est là le problème, je sens ton regard à chacun de tes passages dans mon bureau si vide…Vide comme la place que tu tenais en moi et qui m'envahit peu à peu…

_***Puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice***_

C'est comme cela que cela devait se terminer…Tu as trouvé une compagne, une génitrice pour être exact…Tout le monde sait que votre couple est une illusion que vos sentiments sont faux et que vos gestes sont superficiels…Alors pourquoi ai-je de plus en plus mal… Mais je ne dirai rien : il en devait être ainsi…

**_*Je suis né dans cette caravane*_**

…pour le bien du village. Pour ne choquer personne : je me cache. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons déjà présents du conseil qui planent au dessus de moi… : Je joue le jeu de l'homme fort, celui que j'ai toujours tenu. Tu sais…Je ne te les dirai jamais…Ces trois mots qui me libèreraient : pour toi, pour le village et par respect pour ton clan qui se doit d'avoir un héritier…

_***Mais nous partons allez viens***_

Que donnerai-je pour t'emmener loin d'ici, pour continuer ce que tu avais si égoïstement commencé sur ce terrain tout en me disant comme preuve qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite : « restons amis »…Tu m'as envoyé un poison lent et doux dans les veines de ce geste tendre : l'Amour…Celui qui causera ma perte.

_***Parce que ma peau est la seule que j'ai***_

Pardonnes moi. Je n'ai plus ni la force, ni le courage de voir ton fils grandir sous mes yeux…Je suis sur la tête du Yondaime, ce visage sculpté dans le roc, celui dont la personne à donner sa vie pour le village : mon père…Je ne suis plus à la hauteur, pardonnes moi…Papa.

_***Que bientôt mes os seront dans le vent…***_

Il est étrange de voir le village en contrebas…Mon âme est resté attaché à cet endroit qui a accompagné mon dernier soupire…mon dernier sourire. Je t'ai entendu hurlé à en damner les morts, à me maudire mais tu sais : Je t'attends.

_***Je suis né dans cette caravane***_

C'est toi qui mène le bateau désormais, tu as pris ma place pour restaurer mon honneur bafoué par ma bêtise. Je peux voir mon visage trôner près de celui de Tsunade et de ces quatre autres hokages…si puissants…si sage…je ne le méritais pas…Tu portes d'ailleurs le collier du premier hokage, et tu ne le quittes plus…

**_*Mais nous partons allez viens*_**

Après des années de bons et loyaux services, un combat titanesque a eu raison de toi. Tu as rendu ton dernier souffle sous les pleures de ta femme qui t'aimait malgré tout et de ton fils : fier descendant de la lignée des Uchiwas.

Je me lève, après t'avoir surveillé de mon promontoire depuis tout ce temps, je te vois arriver tel que tu étais lorsque mon souffle s'est tu…

_***Allez viens !***_

Un dernier acte égoïste, je te prends la main…Je t'embrasse… Tu me souris comme jamais tu ne l'as fais et alors je me libère enfin : Je t'aime.

C'est ainsi que nous sommes partis, nos âmes se joignant là où nulle personne ne pourra les séparer…

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

_**Tin lin lin lin lin!!! *distribue des mouchoirs***_

_**Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? J'avais envie!!! XD Reviews??? *o***_

**BakaNeko**


End file.
